Saved
by Kiranoki
Summary: Based on the episode 'Meeseeks and Destroy' (S:01;E:05) "Saved" will tell the story what happened after the credits rolled. For reference of the show's episode: AdTUnCShXPc (place after the forward slash of YouTube link)
1. Scene 1

*Disclaimer: Scenes 1-3 will contain dialogue from the actual script of Rick and Morty. The only creativity I involve within those scenes is by giving actions that are slightly based on the animated series and internal dialogue.

To give a quick refresh on the episode without having to watch the whole show, please visit this link: AdTUnCShXPc

[AUTHOR'S NOTE] Fanfiction will not allow me to put up a link. So insert AdTUnCShXPc after the forward slash of YouTube

* * *

Scene 1: Rick is participating in karaoke, while Morty, who is having second thoughts about his bet, is washing up in the restroom.

Morty washing hands in Restroom:

[Morty's POV]

"I'm Mr. jelly bean." I turned to my side. A giant blue creature... Tall and old looking.

I responded, "Hi, Mr. jelly bean. I'm Morty. My grandpa and I are on an adventure." It was always my duty to respond in a polite manner...unlike Rick.

"Nice. Is it a fun adventure? I hope so." I smiled. Was Rick using this bet to slowly humiliate me? Maybe Mr. Jelly Bean was the perfect person to confide in.

"I uh- I'm starting to get nervous that maybe it's gone a little too far off the rails." Or was I just being too weak? I grabbed a paper towel.

"Isn't that what adventures do?" The man offered sweet advice. I smiled.

"Hey, you know what? You're right. Everything's going fine. I just got to relax and go with the flow." I threw the paper towel in the trash. I stood up, only to feel the hands of this blue creature. Thick, yet slender fingers. A gentle touch.

"Yeah." He whispered seductively. I shuddered. He slowly began to massage.

"Okay. Uh. B-bye." I backed away from the unwanted touch. Where is Rick?

"Uhh, no, stay. Go with the flow." He walked forward with such ease and with shock and force, I was slammed forward against the sink.

"Stop. You're making me really uncomfortable." His bulge was twitching and rubbing up against me.

"Stop fighting me. Just let this happen." I pushed him off.

"Get off of me!" Oh god Rick, please help me.

"Sweet home Alabama! Whoo!" Rick was still singing. The loud noise was blocking out the screams for help. I was falling deeper and deeper.

"No! Stop! Please!" I was still a virgin, and the thought of having it taken away by some vile alien made me want to vomit. I was slowly getting weaker.

He bent be over, reaching to grab down my pants, "Stop being such a tease, you sweet little-"

"No! No!" I had to stand up for myself! I couldn't let Rick think I was weak! I punched and punched until a bright blue blood spattered across the room. Artwork of my survival. A reminder of my innocence being slowly taken away. What I wanted most was Rick... and a portal gun to get the hell out of here.


	2. Scene 2

*Disclaimer: Scenes 1-3 will contain dialogue from the actual script of Rick and Morty. The only creativity I involve within those scenes is by giving actions that are slightly based on the animated series and internal dialogue.

To give a quick refresh on the episode without having to watch the whole show, please visit this link: AdTUnCShXPc

[AUTHOR'S NOTE] Fanfiction will not allow me to put up a link. So insert AdTUnCShXPc after the forward slash of YouTube

* * *

Scene 2: Morty emerges from the bathroom appearing disheveled, while Rick is gambling, distracted from the appearance of Morty.

Morty walks up to Rick:

[Rick's POV]

"Come on, Rick, quit stalling." I looked up to see Morty. Hair messed, eyes glaring around cautiously. I continued my gambling.

"Oh, hey, Morty. Listen, I'm really sorry about all that stuff I said earlier about your adventure. I'm havin' a good time, Morty. It's not so bad." Something was on his mind, but what?

"Let's just go home, okay? I'm calling it. The adventure's over." I set a few chips down, my bet postponed. His eyes were slightly teared. I noticed a few scratches on his arm.

"We can't leave now, Morty. I'm on fire!" Positive outlook. I couldn't let Morty know that I caught on. That would embarrass him. Maybe I didn't want to show that I cared.

"Look, I want to leave now. You win the bet, okay? Just give me the portal gun and let's go, please." He gasped, letting all tears out. "Please, I just want to go home." He grabbed the collar of my shirt, holding me tight. Crying on me for the sake of protection that I wasn't willing to give in front of these people. Imagine that. News of Rick showing affection towards his Morty. Ha! I would be the laughing joke across all dimensions of the universe.

"Okay." I slightly pulled him away from our short embrace. Then from the corner of my eye, I saw a beaten up... jelly bean? I quickly connected the two and I knew why Morty was acting this way. "Listen, Morty. I just won a bunch of shmeckels. Why don't we use 25 of them to pay slippery stair here for a ride back to the village, and then we'll give the rest of the shmeckels to the villagers, huh?" It wasn't my usual way of settling things, but as long as it satisfies Morty.

"Really?" Success. I began gathering my coins. More than enough to take us home. I tried to not look into those eyes. Always looking for approval, but why me?

"Sure, Morty. Yeah. You know, a good adventure needs a good ending." Good ending. I was going to have get revenge, but discreetly.


End file.
